Warrior
by Love.Mcfly
Summary: Cause now I'm a warrior ,Now I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in I'm a warrior, And you can never hurt me. Takes place after episode 7. ONE SHOT. Tell me what you think! Forgot to add to the disclaimer song is not mine! it's Demi Lovato's! (:


Disclaimer: I don't own the fosters.

Authors note : I love this show! The chemistry between all of the characters is just amazing! I absolutely love it! Also, I'm writing this because I wanted Brandon to hug Callie when she was telling her story! I literally screamed "HUG!" when he was just watching her! Like seriously Brandon, the girl was waiting for you to hold her! It was in her eyes! Okay, I'm done ranting lol let the story begin.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV **

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

"He forced me to have sex with him." Callie continues to explain not looking Brandon in the eye.

Brandon didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing that he could. "I'm sorry." He says sincerely. He wanted to go after Liam himself and kill him, how dare he do that to her! Who does he think he is! Brandon was pulled out of his thoughts when Callie started to speak again.

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

"I always thought that it was my fault." Callie continued, wiping her tears. Brandon was about to interrupt her, to tell her it wasn't but she continued.

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

"But, no it wasn't. It wasn't my choice, it wasn't my fault." She says looking up at him. "It wasn't my fault" she repeated standing strong.

Brandon continues to look at her in awe, he was so in awe with Callie, with everything she's been through she still stood strong, like a warrior. He knew one thing tho, everyone has a breaking point, and Callie just reached hers even if she didn't admit it.

As he watches Callie wipe her tears, Brandon took her hand in his. Callie looks at their hands and then she looks up at Brandon and the next thing she knew Brandon was pulling her into a hug. Brandon was giving her the tightest hug he could muster, to let her know that everything will be okay, and that he will be there for her. To let her know that she can hold on to him and he won't let go. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his neck as she cries.

Brandon rubs her back and whispers soothing words into her ear. "You're a warrior Callie." He says as he continues to stroke her hair and rub her back.

**The fosters house**

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Lena asked as Callie and Brandon walked through the doors.

"I took Callie to her group session." Brandon says as he and Callie walk toward his mothers.

"Oh, that was nice of you." Stef says as she turns her head to her son.

"Did you share?" Lena asks Callie.

"Yeah, I did." Callie says as she walks down the stairs hands in her pocket, Brandon following after her.

"That's great." Lena says smiling at Callie, glad she decided to open up in her group session.

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken or bruised_

"I have to tell you guys something." Callie says looking at them then to Brandon.

Brandon gives her a small smile "I'll leave you guys alone."

"Oh, you can stay." Callie says as she walks towards the chairs that was facing her foster mothers. Her foster mothers look at each other and started to sit up properly so they can give Callie their full attention. Brandon stood next to her the whole entire time.

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

Callie starts to share her story, during her story she looks up at Stef and Lena and they both had tears in running down their face. "The worst part is," Callie says ending her story looking at Stef and Lena with sadness and hatred in her eyes "He stole something from me that I can never get back." She says as she looks up at the ceiling trying so hard to stop her tears. She was tired of crying. "It wasn't for him to take, it wasn't!" She gave up trying to stop her tears, and buried her face into her hands.

Brandon, Stef and Lena knew what she meant, Liam took away her innocence. Her sense of security. He violated her, he took control of her body. Stef and Lena gets up and make their way to Callie and gave her one of their famous Momma bear hugs. Stef kisses Callies temple as she and Lena continue to hug Callie.

Brandon couldn't help but just watch his mothers' hug Callie. Brandon felt so lucky to have such amazing parents.

_Cause I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

Callie lays her head on Lena's shoulder, "There is another foster girl staying with them." Callie says "I don't want him to have another chance to do it again. I don't want that girl to go through what I did." She says taking her head off Lena's shoulder and looks at them "I don't care if this will go on my record, I won't let him get away with this. I won't let him take another girls innocence away."

Stef and Lena look at her and gave her a small smile "We will stand by you through it all." Stef says "You're part of this family, whether you like it or not." She gives Callie another kiss on her temple, with Brandon and Lena nodding in agreement.

Callie smiles at her foster mothers "Thank you." Was all Callie could say. She felt the love in this room, a love she hasn't felt in such a long time and she loves it.

"Why don't you kids go up and get ready for bed." Lena suggests as she reaches over and tucks Callie's hair behind Callie's ear. "It's been a long day, and we can continue this conversation tomorrow."

Brandon and Callie nod as everyone stood up and to go up and get ready for bed. Callie gave her foster moms one last hug before heading towards the stairs. Brandon kisses his mother's cheeks and makes his way towards Callie.

Callie stops in the middle of the stairs and turns around and looks at Brandon. Before Brandon can ask whats wrong Callie hugs him. "Thank you." She whispers into his shoulder loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you so much." She thanks again.

"Always Callie, always." He says returning the hug.

They depart and make their way upstairs. As soon as she get to the middle of the hallway, she looks into Jesus's and Jude's room to see them laughing and tossing the football around. 'As long as Jude is safe, I'll be ok.' Callie thinks as she watches her brother bonding with Jesus.

Jude looks up and sees his sister standing there, he smiles at her and she smiles back. Jude knew his sister better than anyone, and he knew something was wrong. He hands the football back to Jesus and starts to walk up to his sister.

Jesus notices there was something wrong too, so he follows his foster brother towards the door, but he doesn't go pass his door frames. He didn't want to intrude, but he was pretty close to Callie too, so he wants to know if she was okay, but he kept his distance. Brandon makes his way to stand next to Jesus as they both watch the Jacob sibling.

"Callie you ok?" Jude asks looking up at his big sister.

Callie kneels in front of him wiping her nose. "Yeah, baby I'm okay." She says smiling at him and grabbing his hand.

"What did we say about lying to each other Callie?" Jude says pulling his hands out of hers and cupping Callie's face and giving her a 'don't even try' face

Callie should've known better than trying to lie to her brother, but she knew he'd worry, she didn't want that. Callie grabs a hold on his wrist and looks him in the eye. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, ok?"

"You promise?" He asks looking at her with his big brown eyes. He didn't want to be pushy but he wants to know what was making his big sister sad.

"Yeah, Jude I promise." She smiles at him and pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head.

"Is everything ok bro?" Jesus asks his older brother as they both watch Jude tell Callie about the PS3 Connor gave him.

"It will be." Brandon gives him a small smile. "You'll find out everything tomorrow. It's been a long day." He says giving Jesus's shoulders a squeeze "For all of us, I heard about Lexi." Brandon gives a small laugh.

Jesus laughs "Yeah, that Lexi man, she's a wild one."

Brandon shakes his head in amusement. "Goodnight Jesus" He say's giving him fist bump and starts to make his way to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Jude." Brandon says ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight Brandon." Jude smiles as he fixes his hair. Jude gave his sister one last hug and follows Jesus's back to their room.

"Goodnight Cal." He says giving her a side hug

"Goodnight B." She says returning the hug and then they both went their separate ways.

Mariana was out like a light, so Callie tried to make sure she doesn't wake her as she changes into pj's. One final thought went through Callie's head before she retired for the night, '_You can never hurt me again or anyone else.' _

* * *

So what do you guys think? Lmk if I should keep it a one shot or continue it! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you guys think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
